


a break

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tutor/Student, bottom dom kihyun, deer god what have i done, deleting my word document in 3... 2.... 1...., disgusting changki shipper returns, kind of? i have no idea, to drag you to hell with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tutoring session in which Kihyun finally gives Changkyun what he wants
(yes I also wrote leash and release)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (shitty title befitting of a trash fic)  
> Disgusting changki shipper returns!  
> After leash and release I thought I'd never do this again, and yet here we are. This is kind of an opposite of that fic? I don't know, if you came here expecting that, be disappointed i guess (although i like this one a lot.... personally)  
> same deal: if you know who i am PLEASE don't say, i will literally die of embarrassment  
> and, enjoy :)

Kihyun watched his student sitting next to him at the big wooden table, head bent over his notebook.

He had been tutoring Changkyun in math and chemistry for almost two weeks now. The younger had university entrance exams coming up, and Kihyun, already studying at one of the top science universities, was an obvious choice for extra help. Details had been worked out, money exchanged hands, and Kihyun had taken the job.

From the beginning Changkyun had fascinated him.  His attention wandered every session, and no matter how sharp Kihyun was with him, he just couldn't concentrate. Because he already knew all the lessons. Kihyun watched him carefully and figured out Changkyun was a pro at both chemistry and math.

Kihyun watched him a little more carefully and figured out Changkyun wanted something else.

As a rule, Kihyun didn't get involved with students, physically or romantically. But for Changkyun and his long, pretty fingers, he was willing to make an exception.

“Changkyun-ah,” he said softly. “Having trouble concentrating on the practice problem?”

Changkyun didn't look up from his notebook, where he was working on a detailed drawing of dogs at a tea party. “No, hyung.”

“I think maybe we should take a break,” Kihyun said, pushing his chair out of the table. “You’re probably stressed from your upcoming exams.”

“A break sounds good,” Changkyun said, putting his pen down. He pushed his own chair out of the table, turned it to face Kihyun. “Should I get you some coffee?”

“No. Just sit right there.”

Kihyun got up and walked over to Changkyun. Before the younger could respond, he got on his lap, putting a leg on either side. The chair was a big, wooden one, with supports attaching adjacent legs, and Kihyun rested his feet on them as he put his arms around Changkyun’s neck. “Comfortable?”

Changkyun nodded. His eyes were wide and round, and already a blush was gathering in his cheeks. It was cute.

“You should relax more,” Kihyun said, playing with Changkyun’s bangs. “Do you want me to help you?”

He nodded, still dazed. Kihyun smiled, and leaned forward and pressed his lips to his student's. He could feel Changkyun hungry for a kiss, so Kihyun licked the corner of his mouth before running his tongue along his lower lip and then biting on it. It wouldn't be fun, letting him have what he wanted so soon.

Kihyun pulled himself forward and grinded himself against Changkyun, heard him moan softly by his ear. Changkyun’s voice was deep and rich, smooth like it was pouring down Kihyun’s spine. He moved his hips again as he nibbled at Changkyun’s ear and was rewarded with another moan, this one sounding like he was trying to suppress it.

The door to the room was half open; Kihyun had a good view of it over Changkyun’s shoulder. He knew there was no one else in the house except the two of them, but he liked the open door, liked how it made him feel like someone could walk in any moment.

He could feel Changkyun’s hands at his lower back as the younger kissed the side of his neck. The kid was eager, which Kihyun liked. And he was good with his mouth, nibbling and biting at Kihyun, kissing him hard enough to leave marks.

Kihyun pulled back before leaning forward again, teasingly rubbing his lips against Changkyun’s. Changkyun moved his head forward but Kihyun chuckled in response, and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. He pressed gently, and Changkyun parted his lips and took Kihyun’s thumb in his mouth.

He swiped his tongue on the underside of it, before pulling back and swirling his tongue at its tip. Changkyun held Kihyun’s hand in place as he gently used his teeth, nibbling on his skin before licking over it. He looked up at Kihyun once, and then took all of his thumb back in his mouth and sucked.

“Fuck,” Kihyun swore. That was worth a reward. He pulled his thumb out of Changkyun’s mouth and pushed his tongue inside. He was aware of Changkyun’s grip around him tightening as they kissed, as Kihyun stroked his tongue against the kid’s expertly, enough to make him moan into his mouth. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s hair with one hand, as the other snaked down to palm at his erection through his jeans.

Changkyun broke away from the kiss gasping, rolling his hips against Kihyun’s hand. It made Kihyun smirk, but he could feel his own desire clawing at him now, hearing Changkyun moan, feeling him hard against his fingers. He pressed himself forward and asked by Changkyun’s ear, “Have you ever given a blowjob before?”

He could feel Changkyun tense for one second, and then that deep voice said into his ear, “Hyung, you want one?”

Kihyun bit his neck yes, and then got up. Changkyun whined, but then stopped when he saw Kihyun push the books away and sit on the table. He leaned back, resting his weight on his palms, and then looked down at Changkyun and raised an eyebrow.

Without hesitation Changkyun undid Kihyun’s belt and jeans, turning himself on the chair to face the table again. Kihyun raised himself for a moment to let the younger pull his jeans and underwear off, breath hitching a little when the cold air hit his bare erection. He hadn't planned on getting half-naked like this, but he wanted to feel Changkyun’s hands on him. Changkyun obliged without being asked, running a hand up Kihyun’s thigh before dipping his head forward.

He licked up the underside of Kihyun’s cock from base to tip, before taking the head between his lips and sucking on it. He used the tip of his tongue, sliding it against the slit, while his hand stroked the shaft. Kihyun moaned as Changkyun tried to take all of his length into his mouth, using his fingers on the part he couldn't fit. It took all of Kihyun’s self-control to not thrust into that wet heat, hear Changkyun choke on him. He ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, before scratching him behind the ear. “Good boy,” Kihyun said, feeling the back of Changkyun’s tongue against the end of his cock. “Like that.”

Changkyun hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations through Kihyun’s length and making him moan again. He pulled away, held Kihyun’s cock in one hand as he traced the veins on his shaft with his tongue. Kihyun watched Changkyun as he nibbled on the tip before sucking at it again, all while one of his hands were busy around the base. Kihyun couldn't remember ever being that aroused, as Changkyun worked his lips and tongue up and down Kihyun’s shaft, every once in a while sneaking a glance upwards to make sure he was doing a good job.

He was. Kihyun stroked Changkyun’s hair like he would a pet’s, scratching him gently sometimes, hearing him hum, pleased. His cock was slick from precum and Changkyun’s tongue, and Changkyun bobbed up and down on it, hollowing his cheeks.

When Changkyun tried to take all of him back in his mouth, Kihyun couldn't stop himself and bucked his hips, thrusting forward as he kept his fingers entwined in Changkyun’s hair. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Changkyun’s throat, and it almost pushed him over the edge. Changkyun pulled away, coughing and gasping for breath.

“I’m fine,” he said, before Kihyun could ask. “I’m alright.”

“Get up,” Kihyun ordered.

Changkyun obeyed, standing up shakily. His own erection must have been killing him, but he hadn't touched himself once. That pleased Kihyun even more.

He came to the edge of the table, and Kihyun wrapped his legs around him and moved closer. “You’ve been a very good boy, Changkyun-ah,” he said, putting his hand into his hair and pulling him close. Kihyun kissed him, letting Changkyun slide his tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply. He could taste himself on Changkyun’s tongue, and he liked it, liked how he had claimed his mouth. Kihyun pulled away first, making Changkyun whine almost petulantly. “Finish hyung off,” Kihyun said, nibbling at the younger’s lower lip, “and I'll give you a treat.”

Changkyun’s hands were on him, one on his cheek, the other on his thigh, and he felt both of them clench for a second. “You… you don't want to… go all the way?”

Kihyun pulled back for a moment to get a look at Changkyun’s face. His lips were wet and puffy, cheeks tinged pink as he avoided Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun could hardly believe this was the same kid who had been eagerly sucking on his cock just a minute before.

He liked it. It was a double charm. “You want to fuck?” Kihyun asked, leaning back on his palms again. Changkyun nodded, looking away. “You sure?” Kihyun asked. “Hyung will just tease you more. Do you think you can take it?”

He straightened and ran the fingers of one hand down Changkyun’s chest, gently stroked at the hard outline of his erection. The kid squirmed at the light touch, dying for more, but he nodded again without saying anything.

Kihyun was satisfied. He unbuttoned the top button of Changkyun’s shirt, felt his collarbone with a fingertip. “Then get whatever you have in your bedside drawer and bring it here.”

The younger man almost jumped in surprise. “What?”

“Your bedside drawer,” Kihyun said impatiently. “You’re a teenage boy and you have a sex drive. You must have something in your drawer. Bring it here.”

Changkyun hesitated. “You don't want to go to the bed?” he finally asked.

Kihyun thought about it. “No,” he said. “Now be a good boy and bring it here.”

The kid's eyes widened a moment, and then he unsteadily walked over to his bed. As Kihyun pulled his T-shirt off over his head he remembered it was Changkyun who'd suggested they study at the table in his room and not the one downstairs. That made Kihyun smile.

Changkyun returned moments later, lube in one hand. He set it down on the table and stood between Kihyun’s parted legs, grabbed his tutor by the waist and pulled him closer. He leaned down for a kiss, but Kihyun bit his bottom lip instead, and  directed Changkyun’s face towards his neck. As Changkyun nibbled the skin of his neck, used his lips on the sensitive skin under his ear, Kihyun undid Changkyun’s jeans and pushed them off, along with his underwear. Changkyun’s cock was bigger than Kihyun had expected, fully hard and wet already, clear beads of precum formed on the tip. Kihyun closed his hand around it, rubbing his thumb over the wet tip and stroking the liquid up and down the shaft. He heard Changkyun moan by his ear, deep and rich like melted chocolate, and Kihyun moved his wrist faster, feeling Changkyun’s hands grip him harder around the waist.

“Sit down,” Kihyun said, lifting his lips to Changkyun’s ear. “On the chair.”

He released his hold around Changkyun, who whined but didn't complain any more. The younger was good at following orders and sat down without a word. His eyes were on Kihyun, roaming over every inch of his exposed body hungrily. Kihyun spread his legs a little wider, let him have a good look, and then moved down to straddle him on the chair again.

He took the lube and popped the cap open, took one of Changkyun’s hands that were running down his spine and squeezed some out onto his fingers. “Get me ready,” Kihyun said, locking eyes with the kid.

Changkyun’s eyes were big and round as he said it, and Kihyun almost asked him if it was his first time before Changkyun did as he was told. He held onto Kihyun’s thigh, supporting him as he tentatively pushed one finger inside. Kihyun sighed a little, impatient at his timidness, and nodded to show he was fine. Changkyun pushed the second finger in quicker, and then worked on spreading him open slowly. Changkyun’s fingers were long and slick, scissoring him wider, but it wasn't enough for Kihyun. He found himself moving his hips, up and down, trying to get those fingers deeper inside.

“Changkyun-ah, more,” Kihyun gasped.

“Yes, hyung,” Changkyun said meekly, and he suddenly hooked a finger and thrust forward, hard. Kihyun felt it hit his prostate dead on, and he cried out as the jolt spread through his body. Changkyun continued working him, slipping a third finger inside as Kihyun gasped for breath.

“Like that, hyung?” Changkyun asked, and he took one of Kihyun’s erect nipples between his lips and sucked on it, ran his tongue over the hard nub.

Kihyun moaned softly, entwining his fingers in Changkyun’s hair. The kid never stopped fascinating him. “Yes, puppy,” he said. “Like that.”

Changkyun snickered and barked once in response before thrusting his fingers into Kihyun again. This time he only grazed Kihyun’s sensitive spot, but it was enough to make Kihyun arch his back in pleasure.

He unbuttoned Changkyun’s shirt, but the younger wouldn't take his hands off him, so Kihyun just had to settle for pushing the fabric off Changkyun’s chest and abdomen. Kihyun was going to be having his release in Changkyun’s lap, and there was no need to ruin a perfectly good shirt. He ran his fingers down the younger’s toned abdomen, feeling the smooth dip with his fingertips.

He remembered the bottle of lube on the table and grabbed it, squeezed out a generous amount and rubbed his fingers to warm it up. Changkyun didn't even realize, not until Kihyun wrapped his slick, lubed-up fingers around his cock. His teeth came down hard on Kihyun’s nipple at the touch, sending a sharp bolt of pain mixed with pleasure down Kihyun’s spine. He kissed over it as an apology, while his fingers opened Kihyun wider and he tried in vain not to buck his hips against Kihyun’s grip.

Kihyun spread the lube over Changkyun’s length, making sure to cover every inch. When he was satisfied, he stroked him from top to bottom, heard Changkyun try to choke down a moan.

He reached behind him and gently pulled Changkyun’s hand, let him know it was enough. Then Kihyun held Changkyun’s cock steady in one hand, and lowered himself onto it.

Changkyun was even bigger than Kihyun had thought. He realized as soon as the head of his cock was through his entrance, and he could feel it squeezing in the more he lowered his hips. Kihyun went down slowly, gasping as he felt his walls stretching to make way for that hard heat.

“Fuck, hyung, you're so tight,” Changkyun gasped out, as Kihyun finally settled into his lap. “This isn't your first time, is it?”

Kihyun slapped him. Not hard, but not softly either. “That’s not language you use in front of your tutor,” he said, but it was hard for him to control his breathing. “Do you understand, Changkyun?”

Changkyun gaped at him a moment, and then grinned. “Yes, sir.”

_Yes, sir._ Kihyun liked the sound of that. He bit Changkyun’s already swollen lips as a sign of approval, and then gripped the back of the chair for support as he started moving his hips.

He went slowly at first, trying to get used to the sensation of Changkyun inside him. Kihyun could feel him, thick and hard and hot, taking up every bit of space inside. He could feel him just brushing against his sensitive spot, and it took Kihyun every ounce of his self-control to not fuck himself broken on him.

Changkyun let Kihyun set the pace, only moving his hips once Kihyun found a rhythm. His fingers were digging into Kihyun’s thighs, hard enough to leave marks later, but Kihyun liked it. He tried to focus on that tight grip, tried to make himself last as long as possible.

The first time Changkyun hit his spot hard, Kihyun cried out, shifted his grip from the chair to Changkyun’s arms. His fingers dug into the light muscle of Changkyun’s biceps, while underneath him his student made the most delicious sounds of pleasure. He closed his eyes and focused on those sounds, felt them run down his spine and concentrate at his throbbing cock.

While Kihyun tried to catch his breath, Changkyun adjusted his position and thrust at him hard, moving his hands to Kihyun’s hips to push him down against the motion. He hit his prostate again, and this time Kihyun curled his body in as he felt the sensation rip through him. “Fuck, Changkyun,” he gasped.

Changkyun attacked him relentlessly, hitting Kihyun in the perfect spot every time. Kihyun moved his hips opposite to Changkyun’s, making him hit deep inside with every thrust. He could feel Changkyun’s hands grip him harder with every motion, even as the most beautiful sounds spilled from the younger’s lips. “Ah, like that, hyung, more, more--”

Kihyun moved in rhythm with his voice, dropped his head forward as he felt all his inhibitions break. He could hear himself getting louder and louder as he was pushed closer to his climax, and he didn’t care anymore, didn’t care if anyone walked in right then and saw his student fucking him naked on a chair. He wrapped both arms around Changkyun’s neck as he kept moving, as Changkyun kept hitting that spot just right, and Kihyun couldn’t hold back. “Yes, Changkyun, right there, don’t stop, ah, Changkyun, Changkyun--”

The younger was losing energy, his movements getting slower and less forceful. But Kihyun was too close, and he kept moving, hard and fast, feeling Changkyun thick and hot inside him--

“Hyung, I can't--” Changkyun cried out one last time, and then his fingers were digging into Kihyun’s hips as he emptied himself inside him. Kihyun continued riding him throughout his orgasm, taking up every drop of that fluid heat, feeling it spread inside him, until it was too much. He arched his back as he came, thick spurts of white shooting onto Changkyun’s bare chest and abs.

He leaned forward, gulping in air as he came down from his high. Kihyun could feel Changkyun breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling steadily. Changkyun’s arms went around his waist, holding him, and Kihyun was glad for the warmth as he felt cold air run over his sweat-drenched skin.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kihyun decided he needed a shower, right now. He shifted, tried to get up, but Changkyun’s hands stayed fastened.

Finally Kihyun sighed. “Changkyun-ah, let me go. I need to use your shower.” His throat was hoarse from Changkyun’s name, and he licked his dry lips.

“No, I won’t,” Changkyun said stubbornly, holding him closer. “I won’t let you go. Ever.”

It was stupid and childish but it still made Kihyun smile, maybe a little too fondly. Kihyun leaned back again, but this time he took Changkyun’s face in his hands and kissed him. Changkyun’s lips were already puffy and bruised, but Kihyun still slipped his tongue between them and into the younger’s mouth, kissed him long but gently. When he finally pulled away Changkyun was breathing harder than ever before, and he blinked continuously, like he was dazed.

“Let me go just for a second,” Kihyun said, rubbing at Changkyun’s lip with a thumb. “I need to clean myself up.”

Changkyun nodded, still looking slightly dazed, and Kihyun had to hide a grin as he slowly raised himself off him. When he was standing on unsteady legs, he looked down at Changkyun who was staring up at him, his torso still covered in Kihyun’s release.

“Well?” Kihyun said. “Not coming with me?”

Changkyun’s eyes widened, and then he smiled and quickly scrambled out of the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf that was 3k+ of changki smut and i'm sorry you had to go through that  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. i can't reply (obviously) but i do read them all!  
> Again, if you saw this in the 30 seconds this was up before I orphaned it, please don't say who I am, it will kill me  
> Disgusting changki shipper out (for real this time)


End file.
